


Second Bite Pink Menace

by PaperFox19



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Norman and Octavious were trying to come up with a plan to put an end to Spiderman, and what better way is there is to bring down a spider than with a spider. They developed a radioactive pink spider and sick it on Spidey, worst part is since its a fellow spider it slips past his spider sense and bites him. Peter gasps as his body mutates, his body is evolved, he produces slick, he produces powerful pheromones that turn men on. His own sense of smell is increased and one whiff of a man’s arousal flips a switch awakening the boy’s latent lusts. The team tries to help but with Spidey’s stamina tripled it takes 24 hours to fully satisfy him. Bottom Spiderman/Harem
Relationships: Luke Cage/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Danny Rand, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Second Bite Pink Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Second Bite: Pink Menace

Norman and Octavious were trying to come up with a plan to put an end to Spiderman, and what better way is there is to bring down a spider than with a spider. They developed a radioactive pink spider and sick it on Spidey, the worst part is since its a fellow spider it slips past his spider-sense and bites him. Peter gasps as his body mutates, his body is evolved, he produces slick, he produces powerful pheromones that turn men on. His own sense of smell is increased and one whiff of a man’s arousal flips a switch awakening the boy’s latent lusts. The team tries to help but with Spidey’s stamina tripled it takes 24 hours to fully satisfy him. Bottom Spiderman/Harem

Chapter 1 Second Bite

Spiderman has been doing hero work for a year now on his own. The media portrayed him as a menace, a joke, a monster, as bad as the bad guys he stops. Spiderman tried to keep it from getting to him, his true identity was Peter Parker, a normal nerd until he was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained powers.

He was taught with great power came great responsibility. His Uncle Ben taught him that, so yes there were struggles, ups, and downs, but he was doing his best to try and make a difference.

Though J. Jonah Jameson loved to put a negative spin on all his hard work. He loved to dig it in that he wasn’t an Avenger, he wasn’t a real hero. It cast shade on the hero, and that’s just what his enemies needed. Spiderman was strong but he wasn’t invincible, he was much easier to destroy when he was alone, without help, without support.

Norman Osborn and Dr. Octavius were after Spiderman themselves, at first they simply wanted to capture him and turn him to their side. Norman became obsessed with the web-slinging hero after he came onto the scene. The boy was raw, talented, powerful, but headstrong, undisciplined, and easy to anger.

He wanted to get his hands on the boy, extract his power and have an unstoppable army of Spider Soldiers. His plans were going south though as Nick Fury had reached out and contacted him. He was building a new team, the next Avengers, and he was scouting Spiderman to lead this new team. He had experienced the Team needed and SHIELD had the training to mold Spiderman to be ultimate.

Norman didn’t like this. If Spiderman couldn’t be turned he had to be destroyed. Now they had more than just the Spiderman to deal with, now he had a team.

Iron Fist, Powerman, Nova, and White Tiger. He was the leader of this team, but it was new. Personalities were bound to clash, the Team was the most vulnerable now. They had to strike and get rid of them and Spiderman along with them.

Through intense experiments, Otto managed to create a new spider. “Is this the key to my spider army?” Norman asked, staring at the pink spider in the container.

“No Norman, sometimes the best way to kill a spider is with a spider,” he said. “From the data collected this spider should be able to target Spiderman, bite him and destabilize his DNA.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Well, there is always a small margin of error, it's possible it could further mutate him and turn him into a rampaging monster SHIELD would have to destroy,” Norman smirked.

“So it’s a win-win.”

“Most definitely sir, the Pink Menace will slay the Spiderman.” He loaded the container into one of the Octo Bots.

-x-

Spiderman was patrolling with his team and things were going well for the most part. Luke Cage aka Powerman was a cool guy, confident, strong, durable, having bulletproof skin and all-around powerful. He didn’t like arguments, often being the first one to call the others out for bickering.

Danny Rand aka Iron Fist was zen kind of guy. He took his powers very seriously but when in the civilian mode he was quite chill and laid back. Peter would almost say he’s like a surfer dude who becomes a serious action hero, yin and yang personality.

Ava Ayala aka White Tiger, she’s very strong-willed, down to business person, and often questions Peter on his leadership decisions. Though she gets along with Peter and the others well enough, it's very clear she has the ambition for Team Leader and goes out of her way to prove that. She’s very hardworking and tries to get the others to do the same.

While Ava had the skills and drive to be the leader, Sam Alexander aka Nova aka Bucket Head as called by Spidey, believed he should be the leader of the team. He had many objections to Spiderman joining the team, saying as Team Leader all new members had to go through him. Despite what he believed Ava would have been set as leader had Spiderman not joined the team. He often competes with Spiderman and Peter in both hero and civilian guises, despite being more immature than Spiderman and having a bigger ego.

What the Team didn’t realize is that none of them were ready to be a leader, while each one was skilled in their own right, they had a lot to learn from Spiderman, just as he had a lot to learn from them. Even White Tiger who was too focused on protocol struggled to make the decisions needed if it broke said protocol. Nova was too much of a loose cannon, often getting the team in trouble during training sessions. Powerman was too agreeable, not wanting to have arguments was a decent ideal, but as a leader one had to take charge, same with Iron Fist he was too passive to be the leader.

Spiderman wasn’t perfect, but he knew what mattered, saving people, helping people, the benefits of downtime. He was able to learn a lot from them too, that he couldn’t do everything alone, that his powers were just one tool in his arsenal, the importance of balance of work and play, and while he hasn’t learned much from Nova but things were just starting out.

He’s so far just been on group missions and patrols with them, and sometimes hanging out with them in civilian mode. He hadn’t had any one on one time with them yet. It was so different, having people who knew his secret, people he didn’t have to lie to or skip out on.

It was nice having back up, even if it meant having to deal with Nova. So when a swarm of Octo Bots attacked them. “Let’s do this guys!” He saw it coming thanks to his Spider Sense. It was a handy little power that alerted him when there was danger, kept there from being no surprises. The team began taking out the Octo Bots, but one bot was carrying a dangerous creature.

It didn’t have to grab him, just get in close, close enough to release the spider. Now Spiderman didn’t notice this spider, but it noticed him. It was drawn to him, like a magnet, but unlike the bots, this spider didn’t trigger Peter’s spider-sense. So it was able to crawl on him, crawling along his red and blue suit.

One of the bots managed to scratch his suit, ripping his suit right over the shoulder. The exposed skin was perfect for the Pink Menace. It bit him, sinking its fangs into the skin, and injecting the venom into his body. The bite made him freeze, with each pump of the heart, the venom was spread, his mutated body getting infected by this creature’s venom.

By the time he reacted to the bite, the spider was gone.

With the bots taken out, everyone met up. “These bots sure are a pain.” Nova blasted some of the broken bots.

“Yeah but make good punching bags.” Powerman chuckled.

“Ugh,” Spiderman rotated his shoulder.

“You okay my friend?” Iron Fist asked.

“Yeah, just a scratch. I’m fine.”

“You should get it looked at.” White Tiger said.

“I’m fine, it’s just a scratch,” he said, trying to wave her off.

“What if the bots had poison-tipped claws?”

“What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off. I said I’m fine...” he wasn’t feeling fine, actually, he was feeling kinda warm. It was familiar, a familiar warmth like how he felt the first time he was bitten by that radioactive spider.

“Just a flesh wound right bug boy.” he went to playfully shove Peter, only for the boy to sway out of the way. He didn’t correct himself and started to fall.

“Hey!” Powerman caught him.

“Nova what the hell?!” Ava gasped.

“I...I...I didn’t touch him I swear.” Peter wasn’t responding, having passed out from the strange sensations tearing through every fiber of his being.

Iron Fist checked his pulse and temperature. “He’s burning up, and his pulse is racing.”

“I knew it, he got poisoned!”

“He doesn’t have a scratch on his skin, but there is this weird bite.”

“A bite?” they looked and there it was a strange mark on Peter’s skin that was certainly a bite.

“Trojan bots.” Iron Fist said.

“Let’s stop screwing him around and get him to Fury!” Nova said and scooped him up.

“Wow, Nova I didn’t know you cared.” Nova blushed.

“Sh-shut up!” he said and flew off, carrying Spiderman towards the Helicarrier. The rest of the team followed in kind. “Hang on Web Head, don’t you dare die on me,” Nova said, knowing no one could hear him.

To Be Continued...Next Mutation

Spiderman’s body does mutate, but not in the ways Norman and Otto intended. Peter thinks everything is fine, but things start happening with the guys on board.

**Author's Note:**

> Tier 1 for Famousfox


End file.
